Snowbarry drabbles
by dreamwolrd
Summary: 1x19:How would Barry Allen react after finding out Everyman kissed Caitlin and let her believe it was him? How is Caitlin doing after being kissed by whom seemed to be her friend and collegue? 2x22 Barry helps Caitlin recover after she had been kidnapped by Zoom
1. 1x19 Was it that horrible to kiss me?

**A/N: For the rest of the readers, sorry for this long intro, don't mind reading it, I just didn't know how else I could responde to a review. :D**

**7.07.2015**

**So this is a response to the review from the guest who assumed that the kiss was 'rape-y', normally I would answer using a PM but as you now it's impossible to do so if you are not logged in. First of all thank you for your review and expressing your opinion however I do believe you could have chosen a more polite manner to address the subject. Then, as I wrote in the story she did reply to the kiss, which automatically makes it consensual. I specified that in the beginning she was surprised to be kissed but then accepted it. So in my fanfiction I wrote it in a way to make it sound like a 'stolen kiss' and it's quite obvious that there are a few things changed from the tv-series, that includes feelings coming from both sides. Feelings which were there before the kiss, meaning their relationship wouldn't be based on that particular event but more on their past, their friendship and of course their newly developed feelings. The whole point of fanfiction is to write your own version based on a particular story/characters, I chose Caitlin and Barry because I liked their friendship and I thought they would have a nice relationship and after I saw that episode I thought I could write my own version of the story and how it could have gone. So to answer your review I did not "assume a workable relationship could come of a non-consensual kiss that clearly had a very negative effect on Caitlin", in my story there was no personal space invaded, it wasn't a "rape-y" kiss and you clearly exaggerated with your last remark saying that I romanticized a sexual assault, I mean that really was over the line! It was in no way such a thing and if you would have read the story more carefully you might have observed that. If I normally do not mind when my work is criticized your last words were really insulting and I would really appreciate if you could try and express your opinion in the future without accusing a person of a thing they clearly haven't done. I have read stories where the author has clearly romanticized sexual assault (actual rape) and I can tell for sure that my story has nothing in common with those. Thank you for understanding!**

* * *

It's been a week since they caught Hannibal Bates and ever since Caitlin had been acting strange around him. At first he thought it had something to do with the fact that he just told her that Dr. Wells might be the Reverse Flash, therefore their supposed enemy, however, if that were true, her off behavior would have been towards everybody else as well(Joe, Cisco and Eddie) and that was not the case. No, it was all directed to him and him only. She would avoid looking him in the eyes, would avoid any kind of physical contact with him, from a hug to an accidental touch of their hands and most of all, she wouldn't confide in him like she used to. They were talking but they weren't doing it as they used one day he decided to confront her. Enough was enough. It was getting ridiculous by now. He decided to go to her apartment because he couldn't talk about what had happened between them at STAR Labs with the risk of being overheard. In a flash he was in front of her door and knocked.

* * *

Caitlin knew the kiss had practically been a fake one and everything would have been okay if she wouldn't have reacted the way she had. Sure, at first she was too taken aback by his action to actually acknowledge that she was being kissed by him and she stopped it immediately. But that didn't stop him. Oh no it didn't. He had to kiss her again. And that was it. Although she knew something was off, the doctor couldn't suppress the fact that she realized how much she had wanted that. And it was obvious by how she responded to it. Right now Caitlin was thankful that nobody entered the room then because there was no way she could explain herself for responding to the kiss in such a passionate way.

And because of all that she couldn't bare to look at the real Barry Allen. The man who proved himself to be a great friend. It was impossible to do so without remembering how his lips felt on hers. How her heart skipped a beat when he took her in his arms and wouldn't let go of her, with his mouth still pressing on hers. She would remember how her lungs seemed to have stopped working because only once they have been interrupted by Iris had she realized in how much need of oxygen she had been.

While she laid on her couch watching TV, wearing just one of Rennin's old T-shirts, hoping his smell would bring her back to her feelings for him, although her thoughts wondered around until they found their way back to the hero of Central City. Back to Barry Allen. Her daydreaming was disturbed by a loud knocking coming from her front door. Hoping it was the pizza delivery guy she jumped and went straight for the door but was shocked to find Barry Allen.

"Barry? Eh-wha-what are doing here?" she finally managed to ask, bewilderment occupying the part of the brain which dealt with talking coherently.

Barry saw the happy smile that fell off her face at the sight of him and he couldn't help feeling his heart aching a little. Had she been waiting for somebody? And as he glanced a little at her clothes he couldn't help but think of whom would she expect while wearing what looked like a man's T-shirt. And he finally decided to answer her question dismissing his thoughts of her and some other man. "I need to talk to you for a second. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh..Ah..yeah. I mean..No, sure. What do you want to talk about?" she continued asking him as she leaned on the door.

"Well, I didn't want to discuss this with you at STAR Labs because I didn't want us to be interrupted...-he trailed off hoping he won't have to invite himself in, sounding rude-...so do you mind if we don't speak about this someplace where half the building can hear us?"

"Sorry, yeah. Ah, come in." she continued stepping back and leaving enough space for him to enter the small apartment.

They sat on the couch, Caitlin making sure of keeping the distance by remaining isolated on the other end of the sofa. She couldn't believe he was there and the most pressing question was what he intended to do next. What did he wanted?

"So.." she began hoping he would continue by explaining the situation to her.

"Well I made the first step by coming here and now I expect you to make the second one."

Caitlin didn't understand what he was talking about. Steps towards what?

"Aahh...I'm Sorry but I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"Just spit it out! I can take it!" he said, hopelessness in his voice.

"Still confused."

"What have I done to upset you? Why have you been avoiding me this past week?"

"Barry, I'm not upset with you. I just had a difficult time lately."

"Yeah, I thought about that too. But if that would have been the case you would have treated the rest of the guys the same. And you don't. You just deliberately happen to forget to realize we are in the same room."

"I...I can't.." Caitlin could see he was hurt by her answer and she hated herself for it but how could she respond to that question?

"If you're not telling me what I did there is no way I can figure a way out to fix it. Or is this one of those times when I should figure it out on my own?"

"Barry, it's not you, it's.."

"Don't you dare say 'me'. This is not some lame teenage break up. I won't let our friendship end because of something like that. Ever since we caught Everyman you've been acting weird around me -and after saying that he started putting things together. - oh no, what has he done to you while he looked like me? Cait, you have to know I would never hurt you!" he said in a failed attempt to approach her but she stood up before he got to reach the doctor.

"I know Barry. And don't worry, he didn't hurt me. It was not like that."

"Then what did he do?"

"It doesn't matter." she tried to stop his little on going investigation about what had happened.

"If it didn't we wouldn't have this conversation."

"He just..."

"He just what?" Barry continued impatiently. It didn't matter if that man was already closed in a box, if it was the case he would make sure he suffered for whatever he had done to his Caitlin.

"kissed me..." Caitlin mumbled, volume going down as she spoke.

"He what?" Barry didn't know if he should laugh because that had been the reason of her sudden strange and cold behavior or if he should let anger and jealousy take over. Wait, jealousy? Why would he be jealous? He didn't have a reason for that. He shouldn't at least. But he couldn't help but feel that way no matter how much he tried not to.

"It doesn't matter.."

"It doesn't matter? He gets to kiss you and I'm the one who gets the cold shoulder for it?" He bit his tongue but it was too late. He said it. He practically screamed jealousy. Why didn't he just wear a T-shirt with that on it or write it on his forehead? It would have been as obvious as that. The problem was that he couldn't really explain why he was acting as he did.

Caitlin didn't expect him to react that way. She would've expect him to laugh or say something like: good thing I didn't try doing something that stupid. Instead he almost screamed at her and even sounded a little jealous. No it couldn't be. Maybe he was just too upset that she'd been acting that way because of something stupid. Yeah, that must have been the explanation for it.

"I mean it won't affect our friendship in any way. I know it wasn't you.."

"It doesn't look like it doesn't affect it. More like the contrary."

Caitlin felt more exposed than ever and not in such a good way. She was practically naked and there he was. Mad at her because she'd been avoiding him after they supposedly kiss. She was afraid he could see as much of her heart as she could see of her pale, bare skin. She was scared he would see all the feelings she'd been struggling to keep hidden. Before she could add something there was another knock on the door. Finally! She was starving. But after opening the door she was once again surprised to see Cisco.

"Ready for The Walking Dead marathon? It's so freaking cool. I saw a few scenes from the second episode that just blew my mind...Barry? I didn't know you'd be joining us? The more the merrier!" the enthusiast engineer stepped inside the apartment.

"Cisco! Weren't you supposed to get here later?"

"At 8. And it's 8:30. I stopped for some snacks!" He said showing her the bag of sweets he'd been carrying.

"See? That's how an unaffected relationship looks like!" Barry snapped surprising both Caitlin and Cisco.

"Barry...it's Not like that.."

"Yeah, I know it's not like that! I can see you actually talking to him and enjoying his company!" he felt rage taking over his body. Why was she like that? And what if it had been him the one who kissed her? Would that have been such a terrible thing?

"Wow...isn't it kind of too early for that kind of couple fight?" Cisco asked before Caitlin could say anything.

"What?" Both Barry and Caitlin turned towards their friend.

"I thought the first month was supposed to be all sweet gross stuff. And here you guys are after you're first week and already fighting. -but after a second glance on his doctor friend he exclaimed- Oh my God Caitlin! Of course he's mad! I wouldn't be okay with my girlfriend wearing her ex.'s clothes either! Totally on your side man this time."

"No no no. We're not together!" Caitlin finally spoke.

"Yeah. That would include some horrible stuff. Like talking to each other and physical contact! I can't believe you're so disgusted by the fact that he kissed you that you won't look into my eyes."

"I'm not disgusted by that. Barry, you got it all wrong!" she said after seeing that he indeed misunderstood her. Here she was, hoping he would not see the affection that she developed for him and there he was, thinking she was outraged by the kiss.

"He? That was Everyman as Barry kissing you last week?" Cisco asked covering his mouth as he tried to hide his grin and surprise.

"How do you know about that?"

"I thought I lost a file about Dr. Wells (which later on I found in my place) so I looked on the cameras to make sure I didn't leave it there and next thing I know is that I see you guys making out. So I just assumed... "

"Making out?" Barry asked. Here he thought it was just a failed kiss that must have been horrible to Caitlin and now he found out that she'd respond to that kiss. Now he was confused.

The bell rang disturbing their conversation once again. Caitlin went for the door, her cheeks still red after Cisco's explanation.

"Don't tell me you invited everyone for movie night!" Cisco gave voice to the same question that had been on Barry's tip of tongue.

But their question had been answered by the doctor entering with a huge box of pizza.

"Great! I'm starving!" he continued.

"Cisco, do you mind giving us a little privacy?" Barry asked, calming down.

"No problem guys. Deal with whatever this is." he replied taking the pizza and retreating into the kitchen closing the door.

Caitlin just stood there awkwardly. Not sure if she should say anything. It if hadn't been obvious before, now it was. The 'making out' described perfectly what she was so desperately trying to hide.

"Was it that horrible to share a kiss?" Barry finally broke the silence. He wasn't angry anymore but she could see that something bothered him.

"You really don't get it do you?" she let out the frustration.

His forehead wrinkle, not knowing how to answer to her. But that didn't stop him from approaching her. Hoping he could find his answers in her eyes. Maybe if he looked close enough he would understand. This time she didn't back away and she didn't avoid his gaze.

"It was horrible knowing I shared a kiss with him...thinking it was you." she muttered looking down.

As he heard that he couldn't hide his smile. There was no way he could suppress all the feelings that took over. Now he knew why that rage and jealousy acted out. He lifter her head with his right hand, stroking her cheek gently: "That could easily be resolved." he said before closing the space between them with his lips.

She was surprised. Even more than the last time. Because this was real Barry. And he was kissing her!

Noticing her restraint he parted and said: "Don't worry. This time it was the real Barry Allen. I can prove it."

"Why?" she asked looking straight into his green eyes.

"Because you're the most beautiful, smart and sweet woman I have ever met. And although it took me a while to realize, you've captured my heart Dr. Snow."

As the words left his mouth her lips curled into a shy smile.

"And from the first time we met I made it my mission to put that wonderful smile on your face and to be the cause of your enchanting laughter."

"Well...in that case Mr. Allen.." Caitlin said before parting her lips and taking the step herself this time. Their lips met, only this time she let herself fully enjoy it because this was right. Because this time it was with whom it was supposed to be.

* * *

**So this is my first attempt at writing something romantic. I hope it was as good as I hoped it to be. **

**A****fter seeing the last episode I couldn't help but wonder how would Barry react after finding out about the kiss...and this is what popped into my mind. Please review and let me know what you think about this and whether should I stop trying to write anything close to romance or not. Thanks! :)**


	2. 2x22 Sooner of later she was finally

**This takes place at the party at the end of the episode but without Zoom coming in and killing Barry's father and obviously, since this is a snowbarry fic, without the conversation between Iris and Barry where they decide to give them a try.**

* * *

**Sooner of later she was finally going to be his Cait (2x22) **

_Breath in, breath out. Just calm yourself_ ,Caitlin told herself as she struggled to relax while doing the dishes. The party wasn't a total disaster like she had expected it to be, but she couldn't say she enjoyed it very much either. Each time someone laughed a little too loud or if anyone happened to drop their fork or just chew a little bit too audibly, her heart would stop,her head would snap and she'd find herself looking around frantically for any sign of Zoom.

Yeah, it wasn't exactly the best way to spend your evening. At first, she hadn't wanted to come but once she reached her apartment and realized how alone she truly was, a new wave of panic took hold of her. After only five minutes in solitude, she changed in a dress appropriate for a dinner party, took her purse and left the building. Who cared she'd reach the West house one hour early? She could say she wanted to help set the table.

Thinking back now, Caitlin was thankful no one called her on it. Of course, the only people who could do that were Cisco and Barry and seeing how both of them had arrived too late to notice how early she had showed up, there really had been no way for her to have gotten caught.

While taking another dirty plate from the sink to rinse, the door to the kitchen opened with a loud thump causing her to drop the plate on the ground, sharp pieces flying now all around the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Barry said, picking up the pieces in a matter of milliseconds.

As soon as he glanced her way he realized she was still shaking. In a soothing voice, he neared her and asked: "Caitlin, everything alright?"

"Yeah...of course..sure. I'm fine. You just startled me. I'm so sorry for the plate, I will replace it...or maybe pay for it? Definitely pay for it, I don't know where your dad took it from so I couldn't possibly find the set and replace it...oh I didn't mean your dad-dad, as in Henry Allen because he obviously isn't the one who could have bought china for the kitchen because he was in prison all these years..." she suddenly stopped, cringing as she realized what she had been babbling about.

As she talked, Barry's eyes didn't leave her and he noticed her hands were visibly shaking. He took her hands in his before she tried to take another dish: "Cait...it's alright if you're not okay. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know, I know. It's no big deal. I'll be fine. I just wanted to help you guys with the dishes."

"You were avoiding everybody else."

_Damn, he wasn't supposed to figure it out._ "It's not like that.."

"If you want I can take you home, I understand if this is too - but once he said it, Barry saw how her beautiful eyes opened wide open and pure fear shone in them - or you can hang around here for some more time. As long as you want actually. We can turn this into an all-night-kind-of-thing."

She smiled, for the first time since she had escaped Zoom, appreciating that he understood her. Who was she kidding? Barry always understood her, sometimes even when she didn't.

"Thank you, Barry."

After she said it he returned her smile and Caitlin felt her stomach twisting, a warm yet incredibly terrifying sensation filled her being. She trusted Barry way too much and she realized in that moment how much it scared her. She had trusted Jay too, and he had turned out to be a psychopathic killer. _But this is Barry.. _she told herself _Barry Allen, the Flash. He is literally a hero. If I can't put my trust in him, there is really no one out there in whom I can._

"At least, let me do the dishes." he said and before she could protest, he was standing in front of her, his shirt sleeves rolled up and the stack of dishes cleaned and dried behind him.

Barry looked at her and a rush of anger overwhelmed him with a stronger than ever desire to catch Zoom and make him pay for it. For what he had done to his Cait. He had broken her. She had finally found herself, she had stopped grieving and she was happy. Then she met Jay, started to fall for him - fact that only brought another wave of anger and something that resembled jealousy too much for his liking. After that, all went to hell when it turned out Jay was in fact Zoom and next you know she is kidnapped. Allen didn't want to remember those dark days when she was in his custody, the desperation he had felt, the hopelessness. He had never been more afraid in all his life.

But now she stood in front of him, alive and yet, something in her had been killed. There was a light missing in her eyes, the playfulness in her smile seemed to be forever gone. She wasn't his Cait anymore, just a shell of whom she used to be. Who was he kidding? She had never been his to begin with. But it still looked like he lost something so dear to him.

And then she smiled. A real smile. Just for him. All of the sudden he was taken back in time when they would tease each other, when she would threaten him to cease healing him after he'd gone to do something incredibly stupid, when she would laugh at all his nerdy jokes, when she'd comfort him, when she'd encourage him or give him the solution to fighting a meta. When she would be the Caitlin he'd wished to become his.

She was too strong for Zoom to destroy. And that's what he told her.

With tears in her eyes, tears for her fear, for all the things that had been left unsaid, for all the panic attacks she'd had and tears for hope - hope for a new tomorrow when she would be whole again; because although she hadn't believed she would ever be complete again, Barry once again showed her the impossible was possible - Caitlin jumped in his arms.

Whispering calming words in her ear, Barry held her with no promise of ever letting her go. Sooner of later she was finally going to be his Cait.

**A/N: I know this is shorter than the first story but it felt like the way to end it, this time there was no kiss but it would have been too rushed in my opinion. If you enjoyed this, or if you didn't, leave a comment with your opinion.**

**Oh, and if you want me to update something else you'll have to come up with a prompt/request too. I am really lacking ideas for a snowbarry fic.**


End file.
